A One-sided Love Remedy
by Celestial Fate
Summary: Ryoma has a crush on Yukimura but no matter what he do, he can't deliver his feelings to him. He's suffering an one-sided love while his crush is happily livng his life with his best friend. When Ryoma thought he would continue his suffering, Ryuzaki appeared and showed him a possible right path for him to take. But true love can't be forgotten easily...


Ryoma looked at the pair a distance away with envy. His nails scratched the surface of his hand as it formed a fist. He bit his inner cheek and wished so desperately to just run up there and forced them apart.

But he can't do that. His crush, Yukimura, is clearly enjoying his best friend, Sanada's presence very much and Yukimura would hate Ryoma if he destroyed that moment. Ryoma hated the fact that his crush always spends time with Yukimura, and less time with him. Sure, he could always use the handy excuse of tennis to close the distance between them, but that would make him someone who's needy, I mean, who would ask someone out for a match like everyday? Even if it's someone like Ryoma who's a tennis addict, he wouldn't go that far. Ryoma knows the limit of going too far and when he should stop.

But even so, Ryoma felt that he's very obvious in conveying his feelings. I mean, who would ask someone out for a match so persistently and spending every minute with the other party? Surely, even best friends wouldn't got that far, will they?

If stares could kill people, Ryoma would had already killed Sanada ages ago. Ryoma sighed in disappointment, no luck today. Tomorrow, he will try harder and hopefully get his feelings through that idiot but handsome man.

Ryoma walked home, slowly retreat from his hiding place. Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were glancing at him from afar.

=/=

Ryoma layed under the sakura tree, holding a can of ponta on his hand. The flower petals surrounded him, making him the center of attention. From that location, he can literally be called the Sakura Fairy.

A shadow blocked Ryoma's view, forcing him to look up and see who created the shadow.

"... Ryuzaki..." Ryoma muttered as he saw the girl who has a crush on him for years, starting from middle school. Even though they're in high school, her crush for him is still strong and not wavering a bit.

"Ryoma-kun, what are you thinking alone?" Without asking permission, Ryuzaki sat near Ryoma and purposely leaned closer, trying to make contact with Ryoma physically.

Despite noticing this from the corner of his eyes, Ryoma doesn't plan on moving away, feeling the need to not to do so. "Betsuni."

"Don't lie, Ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki frowned and forced Ryoma to look at her. "It's Yukimura-san isn't it?"

Ryoma frozed and looked down on the ground, suddenly finding the sakura petal very entertaining.

"Ryoma-kun, he don't deserve you. What's the use is being in a one-sided relationship? Rather, you should forget him. He's not worth it." Ryuzaki said with sincerity, hoping Ryoma would heed her words.

"... But even so I love-" Ryoma was cut of by Ryuzaki.

She shake her head and said, "No, you don't love him. What you have is simply rivalry. You're attracted to him because he's a strong player. You want to be closer to him because you want to defeat him."

"That's not it. I-"

"No, you don't love him. Come, I make you forget him. And everything would become better. You no longer need to suffer like this." Ryuzaki stand up and hold out a hand to Ryoma.

Ryoma let her words sink in, then grasp that extended hand.

=/=

Ryoma looked around his surroundings before speaking, "Ryuzaki why are we here?" The red and pinkish blankets and walls are disturbing.

"To teach you the right way of course." Ryuzaki giggled and slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. Ryoma widened his eyes and quickly turned the other way.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Nothing's wrong about this. Turn this way, Ryoma-kun. I'll help you soothe your pain." Ryoma was lured by the comfort and sense of warmness and it made him turned around facing Ryuzaki who's now only have her bra and panties on.

Ryuzaki walked forward and pushed Ryoma gently on the bed and undress him. Ryoma hold a pained expression, still confused on what's going on. Is what he's doing right? Will this really make everything better?

During the time Ryoma's thinking, Ryuzaki undressed both of them, so now they're both naked.

"Ryoma-kun, I'll show you the best time of your life." She said seductively and licked her lips as she leaned in...


End file.
